d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10
Harlech, half-orc ranger 5/occult slayer 5; CR 10; medium humanoid (orc); HD 5d8+5d10+10; hp 65; Init +3; Spd 30'; AC 19, touch 13, flat 16; BAB/Grapple +10/+12; Atk +13/+8 melee (1d10+7/19-20, +1 bastard sword) or +16/+11 ranged (1d8+6/x3, +2 composite longbow (+4 Str bonus)) or +14/+14/+9 ranged (1d8+6/x3, +2 composite longbow bonus); SA vicious strike, weapon bond; SQ animal companion, auravision, blank thoughts, darkvision 60', favored enemy elementals +4, favored enemy evil outsiders +2, magical defense +3, mind over magic 2/day, nondetection clock, wild empathy; AL NE; SV Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +6; Str 18, Dex 16, Con 14, In 10, Wis 12, Cha 4. Skills & Feats: Hide +11, Knowledge (arcane) +4, listen +9, Move Silently +8, Sense Motive +6, Spellcraft +3, Spot +14, Survival +9; Combat Reflexes, Endurance, Improved Initiative, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Track, Weapon Focus (composite longbow). Vicious Strike (Ex): Harlech deals double damage on attacks made as readied actions to disrupt spellcasters. Weapon Bond (Su): Any hit Harlech scores with his composite longbow deals an extra 1d6 points of damage against a spellcaster or a creature with spell-like abilities. Animal Companion (Ex): Harlech has an owl as an animal companion (see below). Harlech can handle it as a free action and share spells if within 5'. Auravision (Su): Harlech can see magical auras within 60' as a free action, but can tell only the number of different auras, but not their strength or school. Blank Thoughts (Ex): Harlech can induce within himself a state of mental absence, thereby becoming immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, patterns, phantasms, and morale effects). He can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. Nondetection cloak (Su): Harlech gains magical protections from divinations equivalent to a nondetection spell from a 5th-level caster, except that it affects only himself and his possessions. Combat Style (Ex): Harlech has selected archery. He gains the rapid shot feat without having to meet the normal prerequisites. Favored Enemy (Ex): Harlech gains a +4 bonus on his Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival skills against elementals. He gets the same bonus on weapon damage rolls against elementals. Against evil outsiders, he gains a +2 bonus on these skill checks and on weapon damage rolls. Magical Defense (Ex): Harlech gains a +3 bonus on saves vs. spells and spell-like effects. Mind over magic (Su): Harlech can reflect targeted spells back at their casters, as the spell turning spell from a 10th level caster. Wild Empathy (Ex): Harlech can improve the attitude on an animal in the same way a Diplomacy check can improve the attitude of a sentient being. He rolls a 1d20+4, a 1d20+1 if attempting to influence a magical beast with an intelligence score of +1 or +2. Ranger Spells Prepared (1; save DC 11 + spell level): 1st - longstrider. Possessions: +2 composite long bow (+4 Str bonus), +1 bastard sword, +1 mithral breastplate, 20 arrows. Bolt, Owl, Tiny Animal; CR ¼; HD 1d8 (4 hp); Init +3; Spd 10', fly 40' (average); AC 17 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +2 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 14; BAB/Grapple +0/-11; Atk Talons +5 melee (1d4-3); Space/Reach 2½'/0'; SA -; SQ Low-light vision; AL N; SV Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2; Str 4, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 4. Skills & Feats: Listen +14, Move Silently +17, Spot +6*; Weapon Finesse. Skills: Owls have a +8 racial bonus on Listen checks and a +14 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. *They have a +8 racial bonus on Spot checks in areas of shadowy illumination. Category:Orc Category:CR 10 Category:Ranger